Volume 4
Vampire Knight Vol. 4 is the fourth volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Contents * 15th Night - * 16th Night - * 17th Night - * 18th Night - * 19th Night - * Bonus Story: It's Too Frightening to Ask, "Why Only Me...?" * Editor's Notes Book cover summary The Viz cover summary: :Zero warns Yuki to stay away from Maria Kurenai, the new Night Class transfer student, although he won't tell Yuki why. Kaname is also wary, and he sends Ichijo to watch Maria so she doesn't start trouble. Who is this girl, and why does she have the entire Night Class on edge? The Chuang Yi cover summary: :Love and hatred fuel the hearts of humans and vampires alike, driving them to kill and to seek revenge. Sometimes these intense emotions twist the heart and mind. Even Kaname, with his usual composure, is not immune to the suffering of the soul. A tortured murderer delights in torturing others, Zero seeks revenge and Yuki makes a desperate attempt to save him. Kaname, unable to restrain himself any longer, commits a sudden act of violence... Release information Plot outline Maria Kurenai walks around the school grounds during the day, and is followed by a flustered Ichijo. Yuki goes to talk to Maria, but Zero warns her to stay away from Maria. Kaname asks Maria why she has come to the academy, and she confirms that she is actually a Pureblood controlling the mind of the real Maria. Zero helps Yuki with her homework, but begins to act weird. He runs off to the Moon Dorm, and he points his gun at Maria, who says that she has been waiting for him, and that she is really Shizuka Hio, the one who turned Zero into a vampire. Yuki goes to help Zero, but she is stopped by Kaname, who erases all of her memories of that night. She wakes up the next day, and when she sees Maria she remembers what had happened. She asks Maria what she did with Zero, and Maria tells Yuki that to save Zero, she would either have to give herself up, or kill Kaname for her. At the ball later that night, Yuki asks Kaname why he erased her memories, and he said that he only did it to protect her, and they hug. She apologizes, and runs to the Moon Dorm to give herself up to Maria. Maria's assistant, Ichiru, brings in her real body, and she switches her mind back to her original self, Shizuka Hio. She prepares to bite Yuki, but Zero comes in. He shoots her, and she walks away to tend to her wounds while her assistant fights Zero. It is revealed that her assistant is actually Zero's twin brother Ichiru. While Shizuka tends to her wounds, Kaname comes in and penetrates her heart with his hand, killing her. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol04.jpg |English cover, Viz Vol04 back.jpg |English back cover, Viz Ch15 Viz.jpg|15th Night - (Viz) Ch16 Viz.jpg|16th Night - (Viz) Ch17 LaLa.jpg|17th Night - (Magazine) Ch18 Viz.jpg|18th Night - (Viz) Ch19 Viz.jpg|19th Night - (Viz) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol04 Chuang Yi.jpg |English cover, Chuang Yi Vol04 back Chuang Yi.jpg|English back cover, Chuang Yi Japanese edition Vol04 Japanese.jpg |Japanese cover Vol04 back Japanese.jpg |Japanese back cover Trivia *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases. This volume had Zero's quote (from 18th Night): "I might have been able to live on because you were there..." Category:Volume 4 Category:Books Category:Volumes Category:School arc